With the development of an electronic technology, portable consumer electronics are increasingly sought after by people, such as mobile phones, handheld game consoles, navigation devices or handheld multimedia entertainment devices etc., which generally use vibration motors to perform system feedback, for example call reminders, message reminders and navigation reminders of mobile phones, and vibration feedback of game consoles. Such a wide range of application requires high performance and long service life of a vibration motor.
The vibration motor generally includes a magnetic vibrator and a driving device for driving vibration of the magnetic vibrator. The driving device is usually a coil corresponding to the magnetic vibrator. Currently, the coil of the conventional linear motor is usually placed in a Y direction. The driving device of this structure only generates a driving force in an X direction and performs single-direction drive, so only one vibration mode of this system is utilized, the band is narrow, and the vibration experience is single.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a novel vibration motor to resolve the foregoing problems.